Us Nobodies
by Raven-Mustang
Summary: A one shot in honor of AkuRoku day! What if Roxas actually heard Axel say, "I would." bad summary...sorry. Happy AkuRoku day!


Us Nobodies

A/N: Yay! It's an AxelXRoxas one shot in honor of AkuRoku day! Plus I got my braces off today! That makes me happy! This story has a poem attached to it in the beginning, and the poem is written by me! :3 Its basically self explanatory! So let's get onto the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts...If I did...Axel would still be alive!! .

Warnings and other stuff: This is rated M for Yaoi goodness! Constructive critisism of my work is always appreciated but flames are not! Don't ruin the festivities just because you read something that you were warned was Yaoi! Don't like...don't read! If not Axel will just play with the flames you send.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Us Nobodies

Crimson fire burning bright;

Sliver metal sparkling clear;

My leather clad hand in your own;

The sea meets the sky, and red nuzzles blonde;

Two bladed keys, hero and oblivion;

A spiked chakram clutched by a blazing soul;

The Flurry of Dancing Flames loves number 13;

The Key of Destiny loves number 8;

All alone within the dark;

Feeling empty with no hearts;

The emotions we feel some say are fake;

The quiet in our chests is a cruel reminder, but;

I know this love is real,

Because you make me feel like I do have a heart;

We exist because we don't; we don't because we do,

But even if I had a heart,

It would always belong to you.

-Rose

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No! Roxas! If you leave the Organization they'll destroy you!" A fiery red head yelled as the Blonde was about to walk through the portal of darkness in front of him.

Roxas stopped and turned slightly towards the red head, "No one would miss me,"

"That's not true!" The red head retorted taking a step towards the Blonde. "I would." he added in a much quieter tone, turning his head away from Roxas, as if resigning the fact that the blonde was leaving and he could do nothing about it.

Roxas stopped dead in his tracks and turned, "W-what did you say?" he asked turning to the red head again.

He said nothing, only continued to avert the blondes gaze by staring at the ground. Roxas would have none of that. He quickly strode to the red head and grabbed the front of his robe, making the taller man look at him. His sky blue eyes looked up to study the dejected face of the fire controller. "What did you say, Axel?" He repeated.

Axel slowly looked down at the blonde taking time to notice how much shorter he was than him. The Blondes face was determined, his sky blue eyes sparkling with it. Axel smirked slightly and looked back to the ground, his own sea green eyes paling. "I would." he repeated even quieter than he had before.

Roxas sighed, "A little louder, if you please."

Axel's face hardened and his head snapped back to stare at Roxas. The intense stare made Roxas subconsciously let go of the red head's robe. "I said, I would!" the pyro growled.

Roxas's eyes widened and his mouth fell open, "W-why?" he asked.

Axel smiled and cocked his head to the side, "You're my best friend, aren't you? Of course I would miss you..." he murmured, and then suddenly turned serious, "But there is another reason why."

"W-what is it?" The blonde stuttered, eyes still wide.

"Ever since I first saw you when you joined the Organization I knew I would like you. We became best friends fast. Always hanging out and fooling around at the castle...but, over time...my view on our relationship began to change." Axel replied stepping towards Roxas. He grabbed the blonde's chin and lifted it towards his own face. "I realized that...I was falling in love with you Roxas, my best friend."

"W-what?!" Roxas repeated, eyes widening even more.

The red head only smiled and pulled his face incredibly close to the blonde's. Roxas face burst out in a blush as he felt Axel's breath on his face as the pyro spoke. "I love you, Roxas." Axel whispered.

"Bu-" Roxas's comment was lost as a pair of lips covered his own. The blonde gasped slightly and pulled away, tears forming slightly in his eyes.

"So what do you say, Roxas?" Axel asked with his famous smile.

"You...love me?" Roxas asked.

Axel smile only widened, "Yeah. Got it memorized?" he joked, tapping his temple three times.

A single tear rolled down the blonde's flushed cheeks. Axel's eyes widened, "Roxas?"

The shorter man looked up at the red heads face. "Why me?"

"You can't help who you fall in love with." the pyro replied.

A few more tears cascaded down Roxas's face. He looked up into Axel's eyes and abruptly buried his face into the red head's chest. Axel smiled and draped an arm over the Blonde's shoulder. "I-hic- think I love you too, Axel." Roxas hiccupped, his voice muffled by Axel's chest.

"I know, Roxas...I know." Axel soothed, gently rubbing small circles on the Blonde's back. "So...don't leave. Please."

"We don't have hearts...how can we love?" Roxas asked after a moment.

"You make me feel like I have a heart.....I feel whole when I'm around you. That's as good as having a heart to me. So Roxas....will you let me make you whole?" Axel asked, kneeling to whisper right in the Blonde's ear, making his blush darken.

Roxas said nothing, only circled his arms around the redhead's neck and buried his head deeper into his chest. The blonde sniffed and after a few seconds he nodded. "Make me feel whole...Axel." he whispered

Axel smiled and wrapped his arms around the blonde. He lifted Roxas up, causing a squeak-like gasp to erupt from the blonde. The red head held out his hand, a black portal forming in the wall in front of them.

Axel quickly strode through the portal. They exited it right outside a door that had "8" etched into the door. The redhead set Roxas down and strode to the door. Before he opened it though, he turned towards Roxas with a serious look on his face. "Let me tell you, Roxas...The second you enter this door...you will belong to me, understand?"

Roxas only smiled and put his hand over Axel's and opened the door. "That's what I came here for." he announced as he walked through the door, making Axel's eyes widen.

Roxas's own eyes widened as he took in his surroundings, he had never been in Axel's room before. The walls were painted crimson with bright flames circling around. The king sized bed in the center of the room was crimson as well with bright red pillows. Even the carpet was red. "I think you like red too much Axel." Roxas commented as he continued to look around the room

The red head only shrugged and strode over to his bed, plopping down on the foot of it and pulling off his boots. "Suits my needs." The pyro smiled.

Roxas smiled as well and took in a deep breath. The room smelled like burnt cedar and something else that he guessed was purely Axel. "Roxas." the red head called, making the blonde snap his head in Axel's direction.

Roxas gasped at the look Axel was giving him. The happy smile that had previously been plastered on the red head's face was dominated by a sultry sexy one. Axel's eyes were sparkling with excitement and what Roxas guessed was lust. This made the blonde gulp slightly and blush under the intense stare. Axel held out a gloved finger and made a 'come here' motion with it.

Roxas reluctantly walked to where Axel was sitting and sat next to him, pulling off his boots as well. They sat through a few awkward moments of silence until Axel suddenly pulled Roxas's chin up so they were face to face. "May I kiss you...Roxas?" he asked his voice slightly hoarse.

Roxas looked into the red head's eyes and saw the loving sparkle underneath the clouded lust and nodded. As soon as he got permission, Axel swiftly brought their lips together. Roxas's eyes immedialty closed as soon as his lips were engulfed.

Axel slowly ran his tongue over Roxas's lips, making the blonde gasp. Taking the opportunity, Axel pushed his tongue into the blonde's mouth, earning a louder muffled gasp from the blushing boy. The pyro smirked slightly at the younger boy's innocence and pulled Roxas closer to him so the younger boy's legs were on either side of his own.

Suddenly a timid tongue brushed against the red head's, making Axel's eyes widen. He then smirked and plunged his own tongue deep into the blonde's mouth. Their tongue's danced, Axel's experienced one coaxing and prodding for Roxas's own innocent one to come out and play.

Roxas moaned and draped his hands on Axel's shoulders, subconsciously pulling the taller man closer. Axel's smirk widened as he glanced down and saw a small tent forming in the leather of the blonde boy's pants.

The red head pulled their lips apart and smiled, his lips a hairsbreadth away from Roxas's, "Good. Its seems as though you're feeling good from this."

"Huh?" Roxas asked, still in a slight daze. That is, until Axel smiled and pointed down to the tent forming in his robe.

Roxas's eyes widened and he pulled back from Axel, covering the tent in his robe. "I...I...I." Roxas tried to explain, beginning to stand up. But Axel would have none of that. He yanked Roxas's arm and twirled the boy so he was lying back on the head of the bed.

Axel smiled sexily and crawled up to Roxas which made said boy blush darkly. "It's nothing to be ashamed of Roxas, it's a natural reaction. I did it to you, so it's my responsibility to take care of it." Axel whispered huskily in Roxas's ear as he began to unzip the boy's regulation robe. "No! That's not necessary!" Roxas exclaimed as Axel dipped his hand into the Blonde's boxer's and gripped the boy's half hard shaft.

Roxas's face flushed crimson, "No...Don't touch" he half moaned.

"You don't like my hand?" Axel asked with fake hurt, stroking the boy's now fully hard shaft. The red head then smirked and fully pulled off Roxas's robe and pulled his pants down to the Blonde's knees in a matter of seconds. "A-Axel?!" Roxas asked.

Axel smirked and leaned his head down, brushing a stray strand of hair out of his face with his free hand, "Then I'll use my mouth to do it." He whispered hotly on Roxas's burning erection.

"I-Idiot! Axel...It's dirty!" Roxas exclaimed as Axel engulfed the engorged head. "A-axel...Let go...please." he begged/moaned, his hands digging into Axel's fiery spikes. But the Red head ignored his pleas and started sucking, eliciting another moan from the Blonde.

Axel slowly looked up into Roxas's eyes; his own clouded with extreme lust. Making Roxas gasp and moan again. Roxas covered his face with his exposed arms but peeked through and kept staring at Axel sucking him off. The heat gathering in his abdomen and his groin was almost too much for him to handle. "Nnngh...Ah! Ha...ah!" he moaned as he finally plopped his head back onto the pillows.

Axel gently let go of Roxas's abused head and licked the underneath of the Blonde's erection, as well as coating the first two fingers in his right hand with Roxas's precum. "Can I get in here?" He asked hotly, probing his slicked fingers to Roxas's exposed entrance, but Roxas was too busy trying to think coherent thoughts to notice Axel's question.

The red head decided to just slowly push his fingers into Roxas's puckered rosy entrance, making the Blonde jump from the pain, "No...Axel...not there." He groaned out in half pleasure and pain. Axel just continued to nudge around, searching for that spot that would make Roxas forget all of his pain.

Suddenly Roxas let out a huge gasp and a deep growl-like moan and Axel smirked as he engulfed Roxas's leaking shaft once again. Roxas could feel the heat in his abdomen rising and he knew he was close. Extremely close. "A-Axel...please....d-don't! Don't...you'll get dirty!" He moaned, covering his eyes with his hands once again.

Axel smirked and gave Roxas's cock one last hard suck. That sent Roxas over the edge, screaming as he came. Axel relaxed his throat and swallowed it all, a little dribbling down his chin. The red head pulled back and smirked at the blonde, licking up the leftover cum as he unzipped and pulled off his own robes and unzipped his pants.

He moaned as his leaking erection was finally freed from its tight leather prison. Roxas had come down from his high by that time and was staring at Axel. "Can I enter you, Roxas?" he asked, leaning down to kiss at Roxas's ear. "I'm not going to lie to you, it will hurt. But...will you trust me?"

Roxas smiled and nodded slightly. Axel smiled as well and positioned Roxas so his knees were hooked over the red head's elbows. Axel positioned himself and murmured as he leant over to cover Roxas's lips with his own once again. "I'm coming in, Roxas. Please, try to relax."

Roxas nodded as he felt Axel's erection which he soon found out was much larger than just the two fingers...and those had hurt enough as it was. He shuddered and tried to hold back a hiss of pain, it coming out as a grunt. Axel frowned slightly and whispered in Roxas's ear, "I'm sorry; I know it hurts...but I can't hold back anymore. I'm so sorry"

He covered Roxas's mouth with his own as he slowly pushed himself into the Blonde's tight heat. Axel moaned in sync with Roxas's pain filled groan. Axel pulled apart from Roxas and whispered huskily into the Blonde's ear, "Inside you...is so warm."

The comment made Roxas blush and groan as Axel finally pushed himself all the way into him. Axel smirked and gripped one of Roxas's hip with one of his hands and the other snaked its way to Roxas's softened member, and began to stroke it furiously. It made Roxas forget about the extreme pain for a moment and moan into Axel's mouth. Axel tried very hard to keep still to help Roxas get used to the sensation of being filled, but the tight heat was driving him crazy.

Roxas broke apart for air and panted, "You...can...move...now, Axel."

Those four words sent Axel into a frenzy; he thrust hard into Roxas, making the blonde groan in half pleasure and pain since Axel was still stroking him.

Axel's eyes narrowed as he glanced at the pain filled expression on Roxas's face. He slowly pulled one of the Blonde's arms around his neck, "If it hurts...then hold my back." he murmured, "It doesn't matter how hard...don't bear all of the pain yourself."

Roxas nodded and scraped his nails over Axel's bare back as he began to move again. Axel grunted, trying to find that spot again. He changed the angle of his thrusts and hit the bundle of nerves dead on, making Roxas arch up to him and moan loudly, "A-Axel! D-do that again...please!" the Blonde exclaimed, all the pain from before disappearing only to be replaced by extreme pleasure.

"My pleasure." Axel smirked as he thrust hard into that spot over and over again while still stroking Roxas. He rubbed the tip, smearing precum all over it. "H-harder!" Roxas commanded. Axel didn't need to be told twice.

He thrust harder into Roxas and hit the Blonde's prostate again and again, sending uncontrollable moans to erupt from the younger man. "Ah....Nnngh....Axel!"

The heat in his groin was climbing again and Roxas knew he was extremely close once again. And from the way Axel was thrusting, he knew the pyro was close as well. "Scream my name...Roxas." Axel whispered as he thrust into Roxas's prostate once again. And with that last thrust, Roxas was sent over the edge, "Ah...AH.....A-AXEL!!!!" he screamed as he came, his whole world going while for a moment.

Axel moaned as Roxas's already impossibly tight walls clamped down onto him, and with a few more short thrusts he spilled his seed into the Blonde, grunting out his name as he did.

As Roxas came back down to earth, Axel pulled out of him and collapsed on the blonde, making him grunt. "You're heavy." Roxas commented, suddenly feeling very tired.

Axel grunted himself and rolled over, pulling the blonde with his, not caring if he got cum on his stomach. The red head nuzzled into Roxas's sweaty spikes. "Let me go...I'm sweaty and sticky and I need a shower." Roxas murmured, slowly returning to his normal attitude.

Axel only pulled him closer. "Mrrrr....Sleep now...shower later." he mumbled, already half asleep.

Roxas sighed and gave up. Sleep did sound very good right now. "Axel." he said, looking up at the man's half asleep form.

"Mmmh?"

"Thank you for making me feel whole." Roxas smiled as he nuzzled closer, also not caring that his abdomen was sticky and he had seed leaking out of him. He was truly happy for the first time in a long time.

And before he his eyes fluttered closed and he drifted off to sleep, Roxas could've sworn that he heard Axel whisper in his ear, "I love you, Roxas...with all my nonexistent heart."

END

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well...it's done...and I hated it! It just didn't come out how I wanted it to. And I don't think my Lemon writing skills are very good. I just didn't like it...period. You could try to convince me otherwise though...anyway...enough of my brooding....Happy AkuRoku day everyone! I hope you enjoyed it at least a little....because I know I didn't....


End file.
